Little Sam
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Sam and Puck decide to wrestle with each other and something unexplainable happens when one of them gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. I only own this idea. The characters rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

"Come on, Sam! You've almost got him!", hollered Blaine as he watched the two teenagers in front of him wrestling on the floor in the Hummel house. Kurt look up from his Time magazine and looked at Sam and Puck who were tangled up together. He rolled his eyes as he said "Don't encourage them, Blaine. One of them is bound to get hurt.". Blaine gave Kurt a pouty face before he took his seat beside him on the couch. "We're fine, Kurt. We've done this at least a thousand times. Except I don't remember Sam being so damn strong. He usually just gives in.", said Puck between his panting breaths as he tried to pin Sam down beneath him, only to have him buck his body up and slightly knock him off.

"Not anymore, Puckerman. I'm determined to be top dog in this match, and, you're crushing me!", hissed Sam from his position beneath Puck, he was wiggling his body in every direction, managing to make Puck slip by hitting his arm out of the way. As he hooked his legs around his friend's hips he used that leverage to pin him down, straddling his hips to keep him down. "Beat that, Puck.", teased Sam as he looked down at him. "Screw you, Evans. Let me up.", ordered Puck as he tried to get out from under him. Sam laughed as he was slightly lifted up off the floor, using all of his strength to pin him back down again.

"Sam wins, the match is over!", declared Kurt as he stood up from his position on the couch, making Blaine tip over and fall into his boyfriend's spot. "Sorry, babe. I forgot you were leaning on me.", apologized Kurt as he kissed Blaine's head. Blaine just smiled and waved him off in a friendly manner, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Both boys looked over at Puck and Sam just in time to see Puck flip Sam off of him, not realizing how close they were to the coffee table. A loud curse was heard from Sam as he roughly hit the side of his head against the corner of the table, his hands automatically clutching the injured spot. Sam was on his back with his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his jaw clenched to keep from screaming, feeling a warm liquid cover his fingers, his foot tapping on the floor to keep him from screaming as well.

"I told you two that somebody is going to get hurt, you shouldn't have been so rough with each other.", scolded Kurt as he looked over at Puck, who was now looking guiltily at the floor. Blaine knelt down at Sam's side and helped him into a sitting position, noticing the scared look on his friend's face. Footsteps were heard as Finn came lumbering down the stairs from his room and into the living room, with a confused looking Rachel at his side. "Whats going on, I heard somebody scream?", asked Finn as he walked over to the boys who were surrounding Sam. When Rachel noticed the blood she gasped and dropped to her knees at his side trying to coax his hands away from the bleeding wound.

"Its okay, Sam, I'm just going to take a look to see if its serious. I wont hurt you.", coaxed Rachel as she gently guided his hands away from his head, noticing that the cut wasn't too deep or too big, it would only need a few butterfly stitches. Kurt started to walk into the kitchen to retrieve the First-Aid kit with Blaine loyally at his side. Rachel watched Sam closely, taking in the way his eyes looked younger than before and the way he was sitting as he played with a string on his shirt, she knew automatically what was going on, it happened to her cousin when she hit her head on the gym floor. Her cousin was 16 years old and had the mind of a 6 year old after she hit her head, Sam Evans was now in the same condition as her.

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the living room with the kit in hand, the door swinging open and closed behind them. "Finn, take Puck into the kitchen and get him a glass of water. He looks like he's in shock.", ordered Kurt as he handed the kit over to Rachel. Blaine followed them into the kitchen and got Puck seated on one of the stools near the bar. When the water started running was when Rachel turned her attention t the two boys in front of her. Sam was looking all over the place as if he had never been in the house before and Kurt looked as concerned as she was. "Sammy, we're going to play a little game as Kurt fixes you up, okay? Kurt, I'll lead you through it.", explained Rachel as she finally was able to get Sam's attention. Kurt opened the kit and took out the necessary items needed to get his friend's wound cleaned and stitched back together.

"When your ready, use the peroxide to gently clean around and on the cut to remove any dried blood. Then use the medical binding glue on the wound in a thin layer before using antibiotic cream on the wound, then apply the butterfly stitches.", explained Rachel as she kept Sam from moving his head around a lot. She could hear the other boys talking in the kitchen, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear her that well. When the smell of the peroxide filled her nose she knew it was time to start a little game with Sam to keep him distracted from what Kurt was about to do. "Okay, Sam, I'm going to name a color and you tell me anything that is that color. For example, red, the bow I'm wearing is red.", explained Rachel as she pointed to the bow on her black shirt.

Sam's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly barely even noticing as Kurt started to clean the cut on his head, the smell of peroxide filling the air. "What is the color of blue?", asked Rachel. Sam looked up as he started to think, before he opened his mouth and said quietly "The sky.". Rachel clapped her hands and smiled at him watching in awe as the blonde boy gave him a small and shy smile, the dimples on his cheeks showing. "Good job. Now, what is the color of green?", she asked him. Sam winced visibly as Kurt finished with the cream and started to apply the small white stitches. "Grass is green.", said Sam as he kept all his attention on Rachel. She leaned in and kissed his forehead gently in praise, after realizing that at a young age Sam must have had trouble with his R's.

"All finished, you did great Sam.", praised Kurt as he gave the blonde's sides an experimental tickle. Sam burst into a fit of giggles and squirmed away from him, covering his sides with his hands, a big smile on his face. "No tickle.", said Sam as he covered his sides more. Kurt smiled and chuckled lowly before looking at him teasingly. "No tickle? Well that's just no fun.", said Kurt as he gave a pouty face to the blonde before he tickled his belly and sides again, smiling as Sam started to laugh again and squirm. Once the kit was cleaned up and put back away, Rachel and Kurt let the other boys come back into the room. "Its time to do some explaining to the others.", whispered Rachel into Kurt's ear, giggling when Sam became occupied with playing with the gold tassel on the bottom of Kurt's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When Sam realized that the other boys were now in the room with him, Kurt, and Rachel, he looked up and gave them all a smile. "Kurt, will you keep Sam occupied for a little while I explain this to the guys? The rest of you might want to sit down for this.", asked Rachel as she brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Come on, Sam. We'll go downstairs and play, I have a feather boa that will go perfectly with your hair.", said Kurt as he stood up. Sam rose to his feet and followed Kurt down the stairs into his basement bedroom, holding onto the railing so he wouldn't fall. The others watched in confusion as Kurt took Sam's hand to guide him down.

"Whats going on, Rachel? Why is Sam acting differently?", asked Finn as he stood and walked over towards his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, this is really hard to explain and even harder to believe but Sam now has the mind of a six year old. When he hit his head on the table it messed with his memory and chemical balance. The same thing happened to my cousin and it lasted for a few days, almost an entire week. I'm not so sure how long it will last with Sam.", explained Rachel. She received a blank look from her boyfriend and got looks from Puck and Blaine that were partly confused and partly excited. "This is going to be interesting. Just imagine how the others will react when we bring Sam into Glee Club. Whats Mr. Shuester going to think?", asked Blaine as he stood up from his position on the couch beside Puck.

Everybody turned towards Puck who had a smile on his face, his eyes were showing pure excitement. "Guys, come on. This is going to be fun. We barely know that much about Sam and now we have a chance to really get to understand him. I'm great with little kids and there's not much difference here. We all know Sam is just an overgrown 6 year old.", explained Puck as he stood up and started to walk towards the stairs that would take him into the basement, only to have Finn push past him, muttering about 'An act'. Rachel ran after him screaming "Finn, don't!". But it was too late Finn was already down the stairs and advancing towards Sam who was wearing a blue boa and twirling around with Kurt. "Kurt made me pretty.", said Sam as he twirled again with the boa flying around. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and laughed lowly as Blaine clapped his hands in applause for the show that the two were putting on.

Finn didn't stop in his advance towards the blonde, when he was in reach he grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and gave him a firm shake. "Knock it off, dude! This is just stupid!", shouted Finn as he gave him another shake, the blonde looked absolutely petrified. Sam started to squirm in his grasp in an attempt to get himself loose so Finn gave him a shove, the others gasped as Sam landed on his back on the floor with his eyes wide in shock, he scooted himself as far away from Finn as he could, he was almost sitting on Kurt's feet. Puck gave Finn a shove from behind which made him fall onto the couch in Kurt's room, as he sat down beside Sam who was now getting himself back up. "If this is how your going to treat our children some day we've got a problem.", scolded Rachel as she glared at Finn, seeing Blaine doing the exact same.

When Blaine saw the slight shinning of tears in Sam's eyes he started to make funny faces at him to get him to cheer up. He was rewarded with Sam's giggles and the boy trying to mimic the faces, making Kurt and Puck laugh. Kurt helped untangle Sam from the boa that was now wrapped around his legs and waist as Puck pulled him into his lap, bouncing him slightly on his knees. He laughed and flashed everybody a toothy smile as he started to play with Puck's fingers which were around his waist. "Are you okay, Sammy?", asked Puck as he placed his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "I's okay. It no hurted.", said Sam who started to sink back into Puck's arms when Finn walked over to them. "You need to make up with him, Finn.", said Kurt as he crossed his arms over his chest, shooting his step brother a determined look. "No man ever has the right to push a child.", added in Blaine as he ruffled Sam's hair, smiling as the boy tried to slap his hand away.

"Only Daddy gets to push me and your not my Daddy.", said Sam as firmly as he could while being bounced on Puck's lap, the bond between them was obviously thick. Rachel knelt down beside him and brushed hair out of his eyes, confusion and concern in her eyes. "Does your Daddy push you, Samuel?", asked Rachel as she rubbed his arm gently. "Daddy gets angwy a lot at me. He pushes me and yells at me, he burnded me when Mommy wasn't home.", explained Sam as he shook himself out of his sweatshirt, to reveal the dark red scar on his upper arm. Rachel's eyes started to brim with tears and when Sam saw this he kissed her cheek and said "Kissies make everything better.". Rachel smiled and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks as she walked over to Kurt's side. "We cant let Sam stay with his Dad, not in this condition, and not now that we know its not safe.", she whispered to her friend. "I'll talk my Dad and Carole into letting him stay here until he's back to normal. What do you think, Sammy? You want to sleepover?", asked Kurt as he looked down at the blonde. Puck gasped and bounced Sam again while saying, "You get to sleep over.". Sam clapped happily and looked up at Kurt with his happiness showing clear in his shinning blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. I only own this idea. The characters rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

Puck started to bounce Sam on his lap again as they all heard the front door open and close from upstairs. "Kurt, Finn, we're home!", called out Carole as she and Burt shook off their coats and hung them on the rack. "We're down here, Carole!", called up Kurt as he looked down at the blonde in his friend's lap. "Um, dude, how exactly do we explain this to Mom and Burt?", asked Finn in to Kurt's ear. Rachel smiled and decided to speak up, "I'll do the talking. Maybe if they saw Sam this might go over a bit easier?". Sam looked up at the mention of his name with confusion in his eyes, he didn't understand what was going on. "Mom! Burt! Could you come down here for a minute? We have something to tell you!", called up Finn.

The sounds of heels and sneakers on the stairs were heard as both Burt and Carole walked downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. "Looks like you guys are having a little party down here.", said Carole as she walked over and gave both Blaine and Rachel a hug, before doing the same to Finn and Kurt. "I would give you a hug, Mrs. Hummel but I have a blonde in my lap.", said Puck from his position on the floor. Carole smiled and laughed at their position on the floor. "I can see that. Hi Sam? How are you?", she asked as she knelt down in front of them. "Hello, Mrs. Carole. I's good. How are you?", asked Sam as his voice hitched a bit when Puck bounced him again. "I'm doing good, sweetheart. Finn, whats going on here?", she asked her son as she turned to face him. Finn just pointed a finger at Rachel, who gladly stepped forward to explain everything.

"Burt, Carole, this is going to sound crazy, but Sam now has the mind of a six year old. He was wrestling with Noah when he hit his head, messing up his memory and chemical balance. It could be a few days until he's back to normal. So far he seems pretty contempt with Noah, and he's getting along well with the rest of us.", explained Rachel as she waited for it to really hit both adults. "I've never heard of anything like this happening before. What do Sam's parents have to say about this?", asked Carole as she stood back up and walked over to Burt. "It happened to my cousin before. It took at least a week for her to get back to her usual self. We haven't contacted Sam's parents yet, that's what we were going to do after we told you both.", she explained.

"Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel, we don't think its too safe for Sam to be staying with his parents while he's like this. They've done some bad things to him before.", said Blaine as he took a seat beside Puck and slowly stretched Sam's arm out to show the scar from the burn. "Then Sam will stay here. I can take the day off tomorrow to keep an eye on him. What do you think, Burt? Can he stay for a while?", asked Carole as she turned and faced her husband. "Of course Sam can stay. There's no way I'm going to let a kid go back to their parents if they're treated like that. I couldn't live with myself. But we do need to contact his parents and let them know that he'll be staying here.", said Burt with concern in his eyes but he put on a smile for the blonde.

"Thank you so much, Dad.", said Kurt happily a a smile spread across his face. Finn was smiling just as big at the thought of his friend being able to stay over. "Sam, do you know if your parents are home? Do you know their number so we can call them?", asked Puck from his position still on the floor. "Mommy and Daddy aren't home, they took Stevie and Stacey on a vacation with them. Not take all of us.", explained Sam as he looked over his shoulder at Puck. "Why wouldn't they take you along, Sam?", he asked his friend. "To save money. My Mommy's number is 717-395-3744, she made sure to have me memorize it.", explained the blonde as he looked up at all the people looking down at him. "I'll go call his Mom and see if she'll answer for us. She needs to know that her son is safe here.", said Burt as he walked upstairs to retrieve the phone.

"Are you guys hungry? I was just about to start making dinner when I was called down.", asked Carole as she looked around at all the teenagers in the room. She received a chorus of "Yes" from them all, seeing that each of them were smiling in their thanks. She walked upstairs and into the kitchen to prepare the meal while the rest of them stayed down in Kurt's bedroom. Rachel walked over to the small stereo on a dresser and turned it on, making sure to keep the volume down low so it wouldn't hurt Sam's ears, remembering how her cousin reacted to loud music. "I'm glad they're letting Sam stay here with you until he's back to his old self again.", said Blaine as he looked over at the blonde who was now rocking in Puck's lap. "If he couldn't stay here I'd take him to my place. Sarah would have a lot of fun with him.", said Puck as he gave Sam an affectionate squeeze. Sam turned slightly and hugged Puck back, with his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. The mowhawk headed teen gasped with wide eyes when he felt Sam place a kiss on his cheek. "I loves you, Noah. Foreber and eber.", said Sam as he rested his head back down on Puck's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Would you hold still, you wiggle worm?", asked Puck as he tried to wrestle Sam out of his mud covered clothes in the bathroom. Burt and Finn took Sam outside and decided to play catch with him, only to find out that catch would soon turn into keep away which would turn into a wrestling tag game. "I no wiggle worm. I Sam.", said the blonde as he raised his arms to help get himself out of the shirt that was dripping with wet mud. "Yes, you're Sam. And you are being a wiggle worm. Now would you please hold still?", asked Puck as he brushed blonde hair out of Sam's eyes, smiling at the innocence that he saw in them. He managed to help him out of the clothes and into the water filled tub, watching as the boy relaxed in the warm water. Puck started to wash the mud off of Sam's back and shoulders, giving him a confused look when the blonde giggled when his hand brushed over the middle of his back.

"Ticklish?", asked Puck as he continued to wash the mud off of the boy, as he ran warm water over his arms. "No.", said Sam as he helped the teen wash the mud off of his legs, squirming when his hand brushed over his stomach. Puck gave his stomach a tickle, gasping when the blonde's hand came down on the water, sending a small wave out onto him. With a shake of his head he looked down at Sam, who was grinning at him from his spot in the tub. "You awwww wet.", Sam said as he giggled up at the mowhawk headed teen. "You're awwwww covered in mud.", mocked Puck as he splashed the boy in return, before starting to wash the mud out of the blonde hair, making sure to keep all the soap out of his eyes. Sam placed a small drop of suds onto his best friend's nose, laughing when he went cross eyed to try and figure out what was now on the tip of his nose. Puck placed a small drop of suds on Sam's forehead and watched as he tried to blow it off, as if he were blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

A knock on the door caused both teens to look up from their spot. "Is everything okay in here?", asked Carole as she poked her head in, a warm smile on her face. "Everything is fine, Mrs. Hummel.", said Puck as he smiled up at her and shook the rest of the water from his mowhawk. "Call me Carole, Noah. Sam's supposed to be taking a bath, not you.", she said as she walked over and handed him two towels, one for himself and one for Sam. "We had a little splashing fun. But he's all cleaned up now.", said Puck as he dried himself off and helped Sam out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist. "All clean.", said Sam as he helped Puck dry himself off, watching as Carole handed him a set of clean clothes. "Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. I mean, Carole.", said Puck as he finished drying the blonde off. Carole placed a kiss on each of their heads before she walked out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs, a big smile on her face from what she saw.

"I do it.", the blonde said as he unfolded the clothes and started the dress himself, letting Puck help him with the buttons on his shirt. Just as Puck finished with the middle button on the shirt, a white flash of light made them both turn around and look at a smiling Rachel with a grinning Kurt beside her. She was holding a small camera in her hand as he smiled at them both, Puck would have glared at her but he knew not to since they were good friends now. "This is a keeper, don't you think, Kurt?", asked Rachel as she held up the developing photo in her hand. "Definitely a keeper, Rach.", replied Kurt as he looked down at the photo awe struck. When Sam was fully dressed they all went downstairs to help Finn and Blaine with the clean up of the dishes from dinner.

Puck and Sam were using rags to wipe the table down, cleaning off an remains, as Rachel and Kurt were washing the dishes, up to their elbows in soapy water. Blaine and Finn were putting away the clean dishes, the only sound that was heard were the sounds of the cupboards closing and dishes clanking together. Finn turned around with a wooden spoon in his hand, looking at Carole for where he needed to put it. "In the drawer closest to the stove, Finn. That's where we keep all the cooking utensils.", she told him as she finished wiping the top of the stove down. Finn turned back around and almost walked right into Sam who was behind him, brushing the crumbs off of the rags and into the trash. When the blonde's eyes landed on the wooden spoon they widened as he started to take a few steps away from the taller teen.

"Sam, whats wrong? I'm not going to hurt you with this, I promise. I'm just going to put it away. Okay?", asked Finn as he slowly lowered his hand that was holding the wooden spoon. Sam seemed to relax more as Finn put the wooden spoon into the correct drawer, all eyes seemed to drift towards them both. "Come here.", coaxed Finn as held out his arms towards the blonde, Sam moved into his open arms and wrapped his own around him. Finn wrapped him up a tight hug, with one hand on his back and one hand on the back of his neck, stroking the still damp hair. Rachel took this opportunity to pull out her camera and take another picture, this time of her boyfriend and the smaller boy. Neither of them moved out of the hold as the flash was done, the small picture coming out of the camera and developing. "Perfect.", whispered Rachel as she hung both of the pictures on the fridge.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. In this chapter you'll get to see a little bit more of Sam's relationship with his parents in a dream/nightmare. All the Pretty Little Ponies by Catherine Raney.

Carole walked into the living room and viewed the scene around her. Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on the couch, Puck and Rachel were sitting beside each other on the floor as they watched the movie, and Finn was stretched out on the other couch with a tired looking blonde in his lap. Wait. Sam was usually always joined at the hip with Puck, now he's cuddling with Finn. "Rachel. Rachel, get the camera.", whispered Carole as she pointed over at her son and the blonde in his lap. Rachel looked over at them and giggled, before picking up her camera and taking a picture of the half asleep boys. "Its so cute.", whispered Rachel as she showed the picture to Puck, who reached back and tapped Kurt on the leg to get his attention. "Looks like it's bed time for our little blonde.", whispered Blaine as he looked over at the pair, Kurt and Rachel were cooing over the picture. Even Puck was smiling over at them both.

Carole walked over to her son and the sleeping blonde and tapped him on the shoulder. "Finn. Finn, dont move too much.", whispered Carole into her son's ear as he looked down at the blonde. Finn looked down at Sam and gently started to stroke his hair, watching as he slowly opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. "Come on, Sammy. Beddy-bye time.", said Carole as she helped the two untangle themselves from their current position. "Night Night.", said Sam as he waved at everybody with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. Everybody said their good night's to him before he followed Carole upstairs and into the guest room. She helped him into a pair of pajamas and then placed his clothes in the washer before returning to the room. "Good night, Sam.", said Carole as she kissed him on is forehead. "G'night, Mrs. Carole.", said Sam as he snuggled down into the blankets, letting his eyes flutter closed.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

_"Don't blame all our money loss on me!", screamed his Father as he and his wife stood in the kitchen, looking over the bills. "I'm not the one who drinks all our money away! You spend all our money for food on liquor and hookers!", screamed his Mother as she threw one of the bills on the table in front of him. "You take that back, you bitch!", screamed his Father as he drew his hand back and slapped his Mother across her cheek. His wedding ring scratching a red line onto her usually pale cheek, leaving a red hand print. Sam heard the sound of the slap and ran down the stairs, putting himself between them both, in order to protect his Mother. _

_ "Don't you touch my Mom!", screamed Sam as he strongly kept himself in between them, praying that Stevie and Stacy stayed upstairs. "Stay out of this, Sam.", pleaded his Mother as she tried to pull her oldest son away. "Listen to your Mother you little punk! I never wanted you anyway!", screamed his Father as he drew his hand back again, this time in a fist. Sam moved his Mother out of the way as fast as he could, in time to take the hit from his Father's fist, knowing he would have a black eye the next day. The blonde yelped and landed on the floor, it took him a few minutes to recover before he was on his feet again, ready to swing back on his own charge. He didn't have the chance to even draw back before he took a second hit, this hit was hard enough to knock him dizzy on the floor. _

Sam sat up in the bed with a gasp, his body shaking from the dream, the pain clear in his mind from the two hits that he took. That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. His body started to shake harder as tears formed in his eyes, he wasn't ready to face all those memories. His mind couldn't handle it all at one time. Sam jumped when an arm came around him, he was still partway in the nightmare, so he shook his head quickly. "No, Daddy! No! I'll be good!", he pleaded with the stranger. "Shhhhhhhhhh, Sam. Its okay. Its okay. Its just me, Blaine. Its just me.", whispered the raven headed teen as he wrapped his small arms around the bigger boy. Hoping that he would leave the dream as quickly as it came over him.

Blaine gently lifted the older boy into his lap and noticed how light he was, he started to slowly rock him back and forth and side to side. The blonde relaxed back into him and rested his head on his shoulder with his head tucked into the side of his neck. "How about I sing you a lullaby, Sammy. Whats your favorite lullaby?", asked Blaine as he brushed blonde hair out of the hazel eyes. "All the Pretty Little Ponies. My Mommy used to sing that to me every night before bed.", said Sam as he looked up at him from his spot in his lap. Blaine kissed his head and held the teen tighter to his body as he started to sing.

**Hush a bye. **

**Don't you cry. **

**Go to sleep my little baby. **

**When you wake you shall have. **

**All the pretty little ponies. **

**In your bed. **

**Momma said. **

**Babies riding off to dream land. **

**One by one. **

**They've begun. **

**Dance and prance for little baby. **

**Blacks and bays. **

**Dapples and grays. **

**Running in the night. **

**When you wake. **

**You shall have. **

**All the pretty little ponies. **

**Cant you see the little ponies. **

**Dance before your eyes. **

**All the pretty little ponies. **

**Will be there when you arise. **

**Cant you see the little ponies. **

**Dance before your eyes. **

**All the pretty little ponies. **

**Will be there when you arise. **

**Hush a bye. **

**Don't you cry. **

**Go to sleep my little baby. **

**When you wake you shall have. **

**All the pretty little ponies. **

**All the pretty little ponies. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam walked out of the guest room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when he heard everybody up and moving around. They were all fully dressed and picking up their random books, stuffing them in over flowing backpacks. "Where you goin'?", asked Sam as he looked at the bustling teenagers in confusion. "We're going to school, buddy.", said Finn as he paced the blonde, but not before he ruffled his already messed up hair. Sam followed everybody down the hall and into the living room, where he saw Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch as they pulled on their shoes. Rachel was fussing over her boyfriend's shirt as she tried to fix his collar. "I come withs you?", asked the blonde as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Not until we figure out what to do with you.", said Puck as he came up behind the blonde and scooped him up.

"I be good.", pleaded Sam as he looked up at Puck, praying that he would cave in. The mowhawk headed teen looked like he was about to cave in when Carole walked into the living room with a stern look on her face. "What are you doing out of bed, young man?", asked Carole as she advanced over to the two boys. "I's going to school.", replied Sam from his position in Puck's arms, who were holding him bridal style. "You is going back to bed, mister.", said Carole as she took the blonde out of Puck's arms and took him into her own. Sam gave a sigh of defeat as he said, "I's going to bed.". Carole smiled as they all said their goodbyes before she carried the blonde back into the guest room and got him settled again.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Stop fidgeting. Sam is fine, he's in good hands. Carole is at the house with him and we'll be home as soon as Glee is over.", promised Kurt as he sat across from Puck in their Biology class. "Thank god we have Glee next. But we still have to explain to them whats going on with Sam.", replied Puck as he ran a hand through his short mowhawk. "That will be fine, we'll just have to let Rachel do all of the talking again.", said Kurt as he flipped through the pages of his open Biology book. Puck looked down from his book when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open and saw a text from Finn, it showed a picture of Sam and Carole standing in the kitchen covered in flour. He tried as hard as he could to contain his laughter as he slid the phone over to Kurt, who looked at the screen and covered his mouth as he laughed.

"Oh my god. What were they doing, having a flour fight?", asked Kurt as he handed the phone back to the teen. "Finn got the picture from Burt, he said they were baking and Sam flicked some flour at Carole and it all went down hill from there.", explained Puck as he put the phone back in his pocket. "I wonder if Sam is going to remember any of this when he gets back to normal.", said Kurt as he closed his book and slid it away from himself. "That's what all these pictures are for, if he doesn't remember any of it.", explained Puck as he too closed his book and stacked everything else on it. "You know. I was hoping we could take Sam with us today, especially when he pulled out those puppy dog eyes.", said Kurt. "Nobody can resist those damn puppy dog eyes.", Puck said as the bell rang, signaling that class was over and that they could now go to Glee.

Both boys gathered their books up and followed their classmates out of the classroom and into the hallway. They met up with Finn in the hallway, who was looking down at his phone when another text from Burt showed up on the small screen. "Uh-oh. Looks like Sammy got in trouble.", said Finn as he turned his phone so both of them could see the screen. A picture popped up of a pouting blonde sitting on a chair in the corner, his hair in front of his eyes as he hung his head. "What happened?", both boys asked at the same time. "Burt and Sam were wrestling while Carole finished up the cleaning after baking, and they landed wrong on the floor. Sam cursed.", explained Finn as both he and Kurt looked at Puck, who now had his own head hung in shame. "My fault on that one.", Puck admitted to them before they all made their way down the hall and into the choir room.

Everybody had apparently gotten there before they did, since they were all in their original seats. Mike beside Tina, Santana beside Brittany who is beside Artie. Rachel was saving a seat for Finn, as Mercedes saved a seat for Kurt, beside Blaine, who was sitting across from Quinn. The trio took their seats as the others looked around in confusion since Sam wouldn't be joining them today. "Alright class, lets get started on this weeks assignment. Now, where's Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he faced his class with confusion in his eyes. Rachel stood up and everybody turned their attention to her, waiting to hear what her explanation would be. "Well. Sam and Puck were wrestling and Sam hit his head on the table, which messed with his memory and chemical balance in his head. He now has the mind and memory of a 6 year old.", explained Rachel as she waited to hear everybody's reactions.

Quinn and Santana looked shocked beyond repair, Brittany was smiling in excitement, Artie had his head cocked to the side, and Tina and Mike also shared one confused look. "Is that. Is that even possible?", asked Mr. Shuester, being the only one brave enough to speak up for everybody who was confused. "It happened to Rachel's cousin and now it happened to Sam.", explained Finn as he too stood up beside his girlfriend. "Its adorable.", said Kurt from his position beside Blaine and Mercedes. "It's too cute. Sam's full of so much energy and has a great bond with Puck, he loves to talk and play with Kurt.", explained Blaine as he held Kurt's hand in his lap. Everybody now turned to Puck to hear his explanation and opinion of the blonde. "I thought I already had a strong bond with Sam, but now, its even stronger. Like we've known each other for years. He is a cuddler, he loves the occasional hug or curling up on somebody's lap. He lives for the contact, its what he needs from us right now. Just the reassuring contact. He actually got brave enough to curl up with Finn, he fell asleep on Finn's lap and just seemed comfortable around us all.", explained Puck as he looked around the room.

Everybody was now smiling and cooing over Sam's actions with them all. They giggled at the mention of him falling asleep on Finn, which made the taller boy blush a dark red. "Okay, its decided. We all want to see Sam.", said Quinn from her spot in her chair. "Lets go see our Trouty.", agreed Santana as she looked down at Quinn. The choir room door opening made everybody fall silent as Carole and the blonde walked in, Sam was smiling as big as he could when he saw everybody. "I couldn't resist, I had to bring him in. The look on his face when he couldn't find any of you broke my heart.", explained Carole as she held onto Sam's hand and walked into the choir room. "Puck!", said Sam as he released Carole's hand and ran over to the teen, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Hey, blondie.", said Puck as he sat down and pulled Sam into his lap. "I founds you.", Sam said as he poked the bigger teen in the chest with his finger. "You sure did.", Puck said as he tickled the blonde's sides, hearing him giggle and laugh, squirming in his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. A shout out to Dizzyangel for the idea for this chapter! Thank you so much!

"Lets go to the park. How's that sound, Sam?", asked Puck as he walked hand in hand with the blonde out of the school, after staying for a few extra hours so everybody could spend some one on one time with him. "Fun! Let's go to park!", said Sam as he looked up at the bigger teen with excitement in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Let me text Carole to tell her the news and you and I and the boys will go the park.", said Puck as he pulled out his cell and texted Carole to let her know about the plan change, and then rang up all the guys to meet them at the park. "I race you!", said Sam as he tore off down the sidewalk towards the park, with Puck following right behind him. He had to admit, the blonde was fast on his feet and was gaining more speed with each step he took. It only took them a few minutes to reach the park, and as Puck was doubled over to catch his breath, Sam was only merely panting.

"How can you run so fast, Sammy?", asked Puck as he regained his breathing just as the other guys joined them. "'Cause its fun.", said Sam as he got his hair ruffled by Finn again, slapping his hand away playfully. "What did you two do? Run a marathon.", asked Mike as he walked over carrying a basketball, followed by Artie wheeling his way over to them. "You could say that. Sam took off like a rocket.", explained Puck as he stole the ball from Mike, who tried to take it back, only to have Puck toss it in the air and have Finn catch it, who then tossed it down to Artie. Sam was watching the ball like a dog would if you were playing catch with it. "Go have fun, Sammy. We'll be right over here if you need us, okay?", asked Puck as he pointed over to the basketball court on the other side of the park. Sam nodded his head and looked off in the other direction before taking off again calling over his shoulder, "I saw a puppy!".

All the guys laughed at his reaction as they walked over to the court and divided into their teams to begin the game. Sam followed the little fury critter over to the swings where he sat down with it, the puppy wiggled its little black body and jumped into his lap, licking all over his face with its pink tongue. "You so tiny.", said Sam as he stroked the black fur and kissed the puppy's head gently. He earned as few barks in return as the blonde picked him and sat down on one of the swings, with the puppy on his lap. "Hold on and no fallin' off. You just move your legs back and forth.", Sam said as he tried to teach the puppy how to swing. The little ball of fur looked up at him with black eyes and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he panted,letting the wind run through his fur and through Sam's hair. Puck would occasionally glance over at him during the game, only to relax when he saw his boy laughing every time the puppy would lick his face.

"Well. Would you look at what we got here?", asked Azimio as he and Karofsky walked up behind the blonde, their shadows casting over him. "Trouty Mouth all on his own. Now its perfect time for payback for those jokes you were firing off in the locker room.", said Karofsky from his spot behind Sam. "Go 'way.", said Sam as he stroked the puppy's until the little critter jumped down off of his lap and ran into the bushes, leaving a frowning Sam behind. "Grab him.", were the two words out of Karofsky's mouth as he and Azimio grabbed hold of the smaller boy and hauled him off of the swing and half drug half carried him into a fenced off area of the park. The guys were so involved in the game that they never heard Karofsky's truck when they got there, or heard them when they came up behind the boy. Sam knew he was in trouble when he was lifted up so he struggled and fought, scratching and screaming until a hand came down on his mouth and muffled his screams.

With a burst of strength and speed the blonde broke out of their arms and took off, only to be tripped by another football player that came along with Karofsky and Azimio. When his body hit the ground, the air was knocked out of his lungs with a kick to the chest that send him rolling onto his other side, earning another kick to his spine. "Get him up.", ordered Karofsky. Sam felt arms come down around him as they hauled him up, Karofsky started swinging the moment he was up. A punch to the stomach made any new air leave his burning lungs, he yelped when he felt a firm kick to the back of his legs to make him go down again. Sam put his hands up to protect his face, but that didn't stop the foot of the other player from coming down on his neck to hold him in place. Azimio kicked the blonde's sides repeatedly, cracking a few ribs, as Karofsky continued to swing at Sam's face. Giving him a split lip, a black eye, a cut on his forehead and a bruised jaw.

Blood was running down the side of his face from the cut and sliding out of the corner of his mouth. The world was spinning as Sam tried to get up and keep his eyes from shutting, only to be shoved right back down. "He's had enough, Dave. Let's get out of here.", said Azimio as he pulled the bigger guy away from the half conscious blonde. The trio walked away from Sam and got back in their truck and drove off down the road as if nothing had ever happened. As if they just didn't beat up a boy would didn't know how to defend himself, and had no way of getting the upper hand. Sam coughed out blood as he rolled onto his other side, he painfully forced himself up onto his feet as the world around him did a 360 spin. He heard the absent sound of a basketball dribbling on the ground, the sound of footsteps rushing towards him, and the screaming of his name before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam? Sammy can you hear me?", asked Puck as he gently picked up the bloody and bruised blonde from the ground. The blonde opened his eyes slightly and then they rolled back again, his body going completely limp in the others arms. "Finn! Call Burt and Carole! Puck, get him in the truck while I get Artie in.", ordered Mike as he unlocked the truck and lifted Artie into a seat, before folding up the wheelchair and placing it in the back. Puck quickly carried Sam to the truck and gently layed him on the back seat, half on Artie and half on himself. Mike took up the drivers side as Finn got in the passenger side, still on the phone with Carole and a furious Burt, they started on down the road. "Puck, do a one over. Does he need to go to the hospital?", asked Finn as he slightly turned in his seat to face the teen. "I don't know, he's unconscious. He has a few cracked ribs and possibly a concussion, bloody nose, bruised jaw, and a cut to the head. Mike, is there a flashlight in this thing?", explained Puck as he checked the boy over.

Mike kept his eyes on the road as he reached over into the glove compartment and took out a small black flashlight. He tossed it back to Puck as he returned his hand back to the wheel. Puck caught it and opened Sam's eyes one at a time and flashed the light into them, doing it twice before he handed the flashlight up to Finn, who was still on the phone. "His pupils aren't responding to light and his breathing is shallow.", said Puck as he cast a worried look down at the blonde, who was still unresponsive. "Mom says take him to the hospital, they'll meet us there.", said Finn as he hung up and looked back at Sam, who was covered in fresh and dry blood. "Ho doesn't look good, dude. Here, press this on his cut to stop the bleeding.", said Artie as he gave Puck the bandana that was around his neck. The teen caught it and gently pressed it to the cut to get the bleeding to stop, trying to keep his anger in check.

Sam hissed when the bandana was pressed against his skin, his back arching against the pain that never seemed to end. "You're okay. You're going to be okay.", cooed Puck as he gently brushed blonde hair away from the boy's eyes and held him closer. Sam started shifting in the teen's lap, not knowing who was holding him or where they were going. Panic was starting to build in him as his muscles tensed and his heart sped up, the grip he had on Puck tightened, causing the teen to let out a muffled curse. "Are we close, Mike? Before he tears my leg off with his bare hands.", hissed out Puck as he tried to detach the death grip the blonde had on him. Mike pulled into the parking lot and put the truck in park. "Puck, Finn, out. I'll circle around back and take Artie home, then go give the girls an update.", said Mike as he unlocked the doors. Finn slid out and opened the door for Puck, who once again had Sam in his arms, keeping the blonde's head still and held against his chest.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

_Sam opened his eyes and let in the bright white light that seemed to engulf him. He didn't recognize where he was or knew how he got there, all he knew was that he felt calm. He didn't feel any fear or anymore of his pain. A warm hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to look up into the eyes of his beloved Grandma, Gloria. She had died years ago after battling lung cancer for 4 years, she embraced her grandson in a warm hug and stroked his hair. "I've missed you, Grandma.", said Sam as he breathed in the scent of her flowery perfume. "I've missed you, too, Samuel. You've grown __up so much. Turned into a handsome young man.", said Gloria as she stroked his shining blonde hair. _

_ "Where are we, Grandma?", he asked her as he looked around and took in all the white light. "We're in Heaven. This is where Grandma lives now.", she explained to him as she too looked around. "Can I stay here with you? It's so pretty.", asked Sam as he looked up at her with a toothy smile. "I would love for you come live with me here. Its not your time yet, though, Samuel. You must go back to your friends, they're very worried.", explained Gloria as her voice seemed to fade into the light surrounding them. "I wanna stay with you!", called out Sam as he looked around for his Grandma again, watching as she faded back into the light. "It's time to go back, Sam. I love you.", said Gloria as she faded into the light. _

Sam's body arched as he took in a deep breath with his eyes shooting open, looking frantically around the room. "He's awake! Nurse, he's awake!", called out a voice as the room door flew open, letting in more voices and more light. He now struggled to breath properly since there was a breathing tube going down his throat, probably the only thing keeping him alive. "Mr. Evans? Mr. Evans relax, we're going to take the breathing tube out.", ordered a female voice as she slowly and gently took the tube out of his throat, watching as he finished coughing and then collapsed back on the bed. Three sets of eyes were looking down at him, the Nurse, Finn, and Puck. "Easy there, Sammy. How are you feeling?", asked Puck as he brushed bangs out of the boys eyes.

"Like I fells down stairs. Wha' happened?", croaked out Sam as he looked up at him in confusion. "You got beat up, buddy. We don't know why or by who, we need your help figuring that out.", explained Finn as he pulled on his red football jacket. Sam eyes grew wide and he gasped in fear, sliding father up on the bed, trying to get as far away from Finn as he possibly could. "Sam? Sam its just Finn.", said Puck as he watched his best friend's reaction and expression change in one split minute. The blonde shook his head quickly and pointed at the jacket that the taller teen was wearing, his body shaking as flashbacks started to return and play around in his mind. "He's not pointing at me, Puck. Its the jacket he's pointing at.", explained Finn as he slid the jacket off, watching as the blonde relaxed completely when the last fiber of the jacket came off. "Were the people who did this to you wearing these jackets?", asked Puck as his tone turned low and serious. When the blonde nodded, the expression on his friend's faces turned murderous. They knew exactly who did it to their little blonde, the jackets were different for each sports team, only one team had this type of jacket: The Football Team. 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

It has been two days since Sam was attacked at the park and he was getting a little antsy and tired of being stuck in bed and in the house. By the third time he tried to go out the back door to play in the yard, Carole had threatened to lock him in a room or tie him to a chair. "He has too much energy and keeping him in the house isn't working as well as I thought.", explained Carole as she watched Sam chase Puck around the couch in the living room. The others were watching in fascination as Puck had to run as fast as he could to get away from the blonde, who was faster than they all thought he would be. "Be careful with him, Noah. He's still not breathing properly since his ribs are healing.", warned Carole as she prepared a drink for them both. Puck flopped down on the couch and wrapped his arms around the boy's lower waist, pulling him down onto his lap. "Gotcha!", said Puck as he gave his sides a tickle, earning a squeal from him.

"He sure does have a lot of energy for being hurt a few days ago.", said Finn as he ruffled the blonde hair of the smaller boy. "Finn!", squealed Sam as he reached back and grabbed hold of his arms. "I'm here, buddy!", called back Finn as he bent down over Puck and gave Sam a hug from behind. "You're crushing me, Finn.", said Puck from between the two with a muffled voice. So Finn just squeezed them tighter until he heard the mowhawk headed teen curse. "You said a bad word! Timeout!", said Sam when he realized just what the bigger boy had said. Everybody in the room erupted into laughter at the two, since Sam was getting even more gutsy the closer he got to them. "You heard him, Noah. Looks like you have to sit on timeout.", said Rachel between her fits of laughter. He glared over at her for a few minutes before the glare faded and he found himself smiling at the sternness in Sam's voice.

"He's right, Noah. I put him on timeout for cursing in the house. How am I supposed to show that its not nice to curse if you won't follow the rules? He looks up to you the most.", asked Carole as she came into the room carrying two glasses of juice for the pair. She handed them the drinks and pointed to a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room facing them all. "I keep him company.", said Sam as he followed Puck over to chair and sat down beside him on the floor as the mowhawk headed teen sat down on the chair. "I don't think so, blondie. No company on timeout.", said Rachel as she walked over and helped Sam off of the floor and lead him back into the living room, where he sat down beside Kurt and Blaine. "Don't spill, Sam.", said Kurt as he handed the blonde the cup back after he sat down. "I won't.", promised Sam as he took a sip of the juice before gently setting the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

Kurt watched happily as his boyfriend and Sam started a game of patty cake, both of them chatting with smiles on their faces. Their hands stilled as a few knocks on the front door caught their attention, confusion etched on their faces as they looked towards the door. "I've got it.", said Burt as he walked towards the door and opened it, to reveal two Police Officers in uniform, the lights on their cruisers flashing. "How can I help you, Officers?", asked Burt as he led them both into the house and closed the door behind him. "Are you housing a boy named Samuel Evans here while his parents are away?", asked one of the Officers. "Yes. He's in the living room with everybody else. Is everything alright?", asked Carole as she walked over to her husband's side. "May we?", asked the second Officer as he gestured towards the living room. Carole nodded and led them both into the room where they faced the blonde and everybody else.

"Are you Sam Evans?", asked the first Officer as he pointed at the blonde that was looking up at him. "That's me.", Sam said in return as confusion filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, son. But I'm afraid there's been an accident with the flight that your parents and siblings were on.", explained the Officer as he looked down at the boy on the floor. "Accident?", asked Sam as he shied away from everybody who got close to him. "The engines on the plane failed and it led to a crash, there were no survivors.", explained the second Officer as if he had to do this every day. Those words were like a ton of bricks hitting the already fragile boy, they all watched him flinch back as if he were hit. It took one look at Sam to realize that he was back in his own body, he had his own mind back and he wasn't going to take this nicely. "Sam's back. He has his own mind back.", announced Rachel as she ran across the room and wrapped the blonde into a hug.

Sam was frozen solid in place and it took him a few minutes to realize what was going on before he hugged Rachel back. The girl felt the blonde's body begin to shake in shock and confusion as to what was going on. Everybody in the room didn't know how to react to what was going on. Be happy that their blonde had his own mind back or be sad that he had to suffer a great loss to get it back. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, Samuel. We'll stick you in a temporary shelter until he find a home for you.", explained the biggest of the Officers. "No.", said Sam as he looked around the room at everybody, their looks were filled with shock and confusion. Even though Sam had just got his own mind back, he still looked like the vulnerable and scared little boy they all knew from the past week. "Officer. If it's alright we'd like to temporarily keep Sam in our custody until an arrangement has been made.", said Carole as she knelt down and stroked the boy's hair.

"Unless you are of a relation from the family, I cannot leave the boy here with you. He's going to have to come with us. I'm sorry.", explained the Officer as he grabbed hold of Sam's arm and hauled him up of of the floor. Sam yelped as pain surged through his body from the injuries of the attack and tried to jerk out of the man's grip, only to have the other Officer grab hold of his other arm and half drag half push him out of the house and place him in the cruiser. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's eyes were filled with tears as they watched the boy desperately try to open the cruiser door from the inside, not having a single way of opening it. Their were tears in Sam's eyes as he found out he wasn't going to be able to get out of this and stay with his friends, and the shock of losing his family took over him, too. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he looked out the window at them. Finn and Puck's eyes were once again looking murderous as they looked angrily over at the two Officers who had forced **their **blonde into the cruiser. This was not going over well for any of them. "We're going to get you back, Sam. I promise.", said Puck as he looked down at the terrified boy in the cruiser. He wanted to reach into the cruiser and pull Sam out, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, that he was there for him. Carole and Burt and the rest of them watched as the cruiser slowly drove away down the road, with Sam watching out the back window as his friends got further and further away.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Before Sam had a chance to understand what was going on he was shoved into a small room in the back of the housing unit. "Strip down and remove all articles of clothing and any jewelry and piercings. Place your clothing in this bag and then step into the shower. You have 10 minutes so I suggest doing it fast.", ordered the young woman who was standing near the door of the room. Sam turned his back to her and took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he slid off his shoes and clothes, placing them in the bag before he stepped under the water of the shower with a million thoughts racing through his mind. _My family can't be gone, it's just not possible. It was only a short plane ride, nothing could have happened that fast. What if I'm never allowed out of this place? What if I never see my friend again? I'm on my own now. _His thoughts were cut off short as the water was turned off and a towel was thrown at him.

"Dry off and I'll give you some new clothes to wear while you're here.", ordered the woman as she walked into a different section of the room and opened a small window in the wall and took out a pair of boxers and gray sweatpants with a matching t-shirt. Sam quickly dried off his still shaking body and put on the clothes that were handed to him, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were giving himself a hug. "You're going to follow Mr. Clarkson and he'll take you to your temporary unit.", she explained to him as Mr. Clarkson walked into the room and reached for Sam. The blonde moved out of his grasp and instead kept himself within a few feet of the man who was reaching for him. "He's the one who lost his parents and siblings in the plane crash so he's still in shock. Definitely a bit edgy about being here.", explained the woman as she walked out of the room with them. "Judging by his size I bet he can hold his own in here. I'll take him to Unit 6 and place him in section 4 with Manx and Robert and Tobias. We'll keep an eye on them when it comes to Tobias.", said Mr. Clarkson as he led the blonde down the hallway and past an open area where a bunch more guys were seated talking and playing cards.

"Down there is where the boys from all units come to eat and just hang out. Watch TV and play cards or just talk.", explained Mr. Clarkson as he gestured over the railing and to the boys down there. They all looked up at them and immediately their whispered voices hit him. _**Look at that body. You could put that mouth to work. Damn, finally got a looker around here. Want him on his knees. **_Sam glared down at them and followed the man back the hall to Unit 6, watching as he took out a key to unlock the thick white door. "You'll be housed in here for now. The twins on the first bunks are Manx and Robert, Manx on top and Robert on bottom. Tobias is on the top bunk of the other set.", explained Mr. Clarkson. "Welcome to section 4.", said Manx as he jumped down from the top bunk and crossed the room, shaking hands with Sam. "We'll keep an eye on him for you, Sir.", said Robert as he too made his way over and shook Sam's hand. The twins were hard to tell apart except for the fact that Robert had glasses and Manx didn't.

Tobias looked the blonde over and jumped down from the bunk, his narrowed eyes roaming up and down his body as if he were sizing him up. "So this is the new kid? What's it like knowing your family's brains got splattered against the walls of a plane?", taunted Tobias as he crossed his arms over his chest. At that moment all Sam saw was red, he snapped and lunged for the boy, feeling two strong arms wrap around him from behind and haul him away from Tobias. Sam screamed in pain as those arms came down on his healing ribs, feeling himself being pinned to the opposite wall. "Back off, Tobias!", screamed Robert as he held the other boy back. Manx was at Sam's side in an instant as was helping Mr. Clarkson calm him down. "Tobias is just testing you, he did the same to Robert and I. He knows now not to push your buttons when it comes to family since you were a few inches away from breaking his nose.", explained Manx as he placed a hand on the blonde's arm.

"I would have broke it if I hadn't been pulled away.", hissed out Sam as he glared up at Mr. Clarkson. "This is going to be a long night. Play nice boys. You understand me, Tobias? He's off limits.", asked Mr. Clarkson as he walked out of the room and left the door open. "I'll help you make up the bed and then Robert and I will show you around. Have you meet the guys and teach you the ropes of how to survive this place.", explained Manx as he helped Sam put the sheets on the small and thin mattress before they put the blanket and pillow on it. "Good luck, blondie.", hissed Tobias as he moved passed Sam and Manx, bumping shoulders with the boy on his way out of the room. "Asshole.", hissed out Sam as he watched the boy leave. "You get used to him eventually. Come on Robert, lets go show the new kid around and let him meet the guys.", said Manx as he led them all out of the room and down the set of stairs that led to the open area filled with other guys staying there. "Welcome to hell, Sam.", said Robert as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders as Manx wrapped an arm around his waist.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam welcomed the twins' touch and found himself relaxing as he would if Puck or Finn had put their arms around him. They led him down the stairs to the main floor and never left his side for a minute. "Over there at the table on the left in the corner is where we eat and hang. You can join us over there.", said Manx as he pointed over to the table that was currently empty. "Over there in the right corner is where Tobias, Jayson and Tom eat. I wouldn't go over there if I were you. They're not the most friendly people here.", explained Robert as he looked over at the trio at the table. "Note taken. I'll stay clear of them.", replied Sam as he watched Tobias lock eyes with him again. There was a hint of a challenge and dominance in those eyes. "The table in the middle is where Tony, Steve, Damian, and Shay eat.", explained Robert as he pointed over to the table. "Damian and Shay are your best option of protectors here, except for us. They'll beat up anybody who even looks at one of us wrong.", said Manx as he nodded over at the two.

They watched as both Damian and Shay rose from their seats and put their cards down on the table before they walked over to them. Shay almost looked exactly like Sam except his hair was brown, and Damian was a few inches taller than the blonde. "Shay, Damian, meet Sam. The guy who has already almost broke Tobias' nose.", explained Manx as he nudged Sam with his elbow, making the blonde blush and nudge him back. "Good going, kid. Nobody's ever took the shot at swinging at Tobias. He usually just lays them out if they try.", said Damian as he clapped the boy on the back. "I wouldn't say he's in the clear yet.", said Shay as he moved his body in front of Sam as if he were blocking him. Sam looked over Shay's shoulder from behind and saw that Tobias was once again on his feet and had his eyes locked on his target. "What do you want, Tobias?", hissed out Damian as he flanked the other boy.

"I just want a few with the kid. We have things to settle.", replied Tobias as he moved past the boys, only to have them grab fist fulls of his shirt and haul him back. "Shay. Damian. It's alright. If he wants to swing it out with me, then we might as well get it over with. He won't give up.", said Sam as he gently placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. They both immediately calmed down and released Tobias, then stepped back with everybody else to give them room. "Knock him out, Sam.", called out Manx as he clapped his hands. "Kick his ass.", said Robert as he nudged the boy forward. "You got this, Tobias.", called out Tom as he made his way over to the guys. "He's scrawny, he won't last long.", said Jayson as he too followed him over and clapped Tobias on his back. Sam and Tobias circled each other and sized the other up, locating the best spot on the other to make their move.

Before either of them had the chance to move sirens rang out above them and many guards came walking down the halls in full uniform. "Shit, clear out!", hollered Damian above the sirens and all of the commotion. Everybody quickly moved out of the area and kept themselves as tight up against the wall as they could. It wasn't helping that Tobias was placed right beside Sam, their bodies were tense as if they were waiting for the other to strike. "What's going on?", whispered Sam as he looked over at Shay who was also beside him. "Stationary search. The guards go through the rooms and then give us a pat down. Something must have gone missing or they found a weapon somewhere.", replied Shay as he looked over at the blonde. "Mouths closed! Turn and face the wall! Hands on the wall with your legs and feet apart!", ordered one of the guards who were walking down the one row of guys against the wall. Without questions every guy in this Unit did as they were told and kept their heads down as they did so.

When the guard reached Sam the boy felt hands roam down over both sides of his arms, down over his chest, around his waist, down his legs and up over his butt. Sam let out a startled sound when the guard gave his ass a squeeze and tried to move away, only to be firmly pressed back against the wall. "Do I need to get a restraining chair?", asked the guard as he pushed him against the wall even harder. Sam was now pinned between the guard and the wall and his heart was racing in fear. "No, Sir.", forced out Sam from his position on the wall. He was relieved when he was let go and the guard moved on to finish off the row of guys. "Wait until he bends you over something and fucks you until you scream.", whispered Tobias with a grin on his face. Sam lunged at him in an instant, taking them both to the ground, with his arm drawled back he punched the boy in the jaw, hearing a slight crack in return.

Tobias swung up at him and managed to clip Sam in the eye, knowing it would give him a black eye. He managed to switch their positions and aimed a swing at the blonde's ribs, only to be kicked roughly in the chest, knocking him off of Sam. "Get two restraining chairs in here!", ordered the guard as he and another hauled the boys away from each other. But they both were determined not to go down easy as they both put up one hell of a struggle. Their movements were seized as they were forced to the ground and their arms were pulled behind their back, with their legs being held down against the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Sam could see a black chair being rolled over to him with many arm, chest, and leg restraints attached to it. In an instant he was lifted up and pressed firmly into the chair, being held their until all the restraints were in place and tightened. His arms were strapped down by the wrist and his legs were strapped down by his ankles, with two restraints going across his chest in an X formation.


End file.
